Sandstorm
by Aeliheart974
Summary: UA Inspiré de l'ending de l'anime. PWP. Happy Birthday Awaix ! Rin s'ennuie dans son palais. Le désert est trop calme. Mais c'est sans compter un voyageur qui s'introduit en douce dans sa piscine.


*entre sur la pointe des pieds* …Bonjour ? Vouala. J'ai posté mon premier rating M (et aussi ma 25e histoire, sortez le champagne !) C'est le premier (et j'espère pas le dernier) OS que je poste sur le fandom de Free! qui est désespérément vide. Pourquoi tant de haine ?

Cet OS a été écrit spécialement pour l'anniversaire d'Awaix (**edit : J'AI 10 JOURS DE RETARD ET C'EST LA FAUTE DES ORAGES EN SAVOIE.)** (alors allez le lui souhaiter, où vous tâterez de mon fouet JIKI LET ME LOVE YOU SJJEHRHDH *PAN*) une fan inconditionnelle de yaoi. Pourquoi un UA ? Parce que je l'ai suffisamment entendu parler de l'ending de Free! pour penser que ça lui plairait. Alors j'espère que je ne me suis pas loupée. Si ça intéresse quelqu'un, j'ai écrit cet OS en me gavant de haribos (sauf les dragibus marrons, il sont dégueulasses) dans un chalet frigorifié, sur mon téléphone, qui est un Xperia U (j'aime raconter ma vie, je sais qu'elle vous passionne.*PAN*)

Enfin, je vous épargne un pavé de cinq lignes comme quoi je stresse a mort. Merci mille fois a mon clone, j'ai nommé Melody07 et à ma femme, Bymeha. Et a Youwan ma deuxième femme. Notre femme. Allez comprendre.

**Awa**, t'es trop koule et trop meugnonne. Merci de m'avoir encouragée a lire Memory of Red, et merci d'être là quand j'ai besoin de parler de Pandora Hearts alors que personne que je connais lis les scans ;w; JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ! Voilà, j'ai quand même réussi a poster cet OS a peu près a temps, et j'espère de tout mon coeur qu'il te plaira !

**Pairing : RinHaru**

**Rating : M**

**Disclaimer : Free! ne m'appartient pas.**

**WARNING : PWP (Bah tiens.) Yaoi et lemon (ou lime, appelez ça comme vous voulez)**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

-X- (petits tirets et X destinés a vous prévenir que l'histoire commence là, parce qu'il n'y a pas de ligne sur ColorNote pour Android)

**Sand Hurricane**

Rin s'ennuyait. Pas de cet lassitude qui vous pousse à vous lever pour aller faire du sport, une promenade -n'importe quoi qui vous occupe et qui soustraisse votre esprit à cette vile torture qu'est l'ennui- plutôt comme on s'ennuie lorsqu'on a besoin de rien, envie de rien, et que la vie est un long fleuve si tranquille qu'on a envie de jeter une pierre dedans. Rin s'ennuyait juste comme le prince trop gâté qu'il était, qui ne faisait absolument rien de ses journées a part dormir, manger du raisin, et nager dans sa chère piscine.

Pourquoi une piscine ? Tout simplement parce qu'en plein désert, c'était quelque chose d'à peu près aussi courant qu'un dromadaire a trois bosses. Aussi parce qu'il aimait l'eau, et que c'était bien plus amusant de nager plutôt que de se faire arroser, tranquillement assis sur son sofa -chose qui n'était pas si déplaisante en soi. L'eau étant quelque chose de précieux dans cette contrée, il n'allait pas se priver de gaspiller celle qu'il avait. Ce que les autres n'avaient pas, Rin le voulait. Il aimait l'eau comme les autres princes aimaient les diamants ou l'or.

Et de toute façon, il aurait pu demander un palais en chocolat qu'on le lui aurait donné, son père étant trop soucieux qu'il reste là où il était, plutôt que d'aller traîner dehors avec des brigands.

Toujours était-il que Rin somnolait sur son sofa, comme tous les après midis où il n'avait pas assez chaud pour se jeter dans l'eau. Il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'une oasis à l'extérieur, et par conséquent rien qui soit digne de son intérêt ou qui requière sa présence hors de sa cage dorée.

Désœuvré, le jeune homme se leva, et se dirigea vers la terrasse. Le désert s'étendait à perte de vue, en dunes constellées ça et là de quelques cactus. Le sable tourbillonnait doucement, modelant un paysage éternellement changeant au fil du même vent qui secouait sa chevelure de feu.

Accoudé à la rambarde, Rin se demanda vaguement ce que ressentaient les voyageurs qui passaient leur journées à marcher dans cet océan de sable et de chaleur. Étais ce grisant de voyager à travers mille et uns déserts différents, de traverser une multitude de villes comme la sienne ? Quelle était leur réaction en apercevant une oasis ? Criaient-ils de joie, se jetaient-ils immédiatement dans la source ?

Rin haussa les épaules. Sa vie lui convenait parfaitement, aussi monotone et ennuyeuse fût-elle.

Il était cependant loin de se douter que la nouveauté qu'il recherchait si désespérément au fond de lui se trouvait en ce moment même derrière les deux grandes portes en bois sculpté de ses appartements. Ses sandales glissèrent sur le carrelage bleu de la terrasse, tandis qu'il abandonnait sa contemplation du désert pour aller ouvrir au garde qui venait de frapper.

-Entrez.

Les deux gardes pénétrèrent dans la pièce, tenant chacun par un bras un garçon qui devait avoir son âge, à en juger par sa taille. Il ne se débattait pas, et n'avait pas l'air plus inquiet que ça.

-On a trouvé ce type dans votre piscine. Il avait un sabre sur lui. déclara le garde qui se trouvait à la gauche du garçon.

Le garde de droite lui tendit l'arme, que Rin récupéra sans lui jeter un regard, déjà obnubilé par leur prisonnier. Le jeune homme à la chevelure de feu s'avança vers le prisonnier. Ce foulard enroulé jusqu'au nez du garçon avait piqué sa curiosité. Il tendit le bras et le fit glisser pour pouvoir examiner son visage. Et dès l'instant où le regard de Rin rencontra ces prunelles bleues qui le fixaient avec un mélange d'indifférence et d'étonnement, il sut qu'il avait trouvé la solution à son problème d'ennui. C'était lui qu'il voulait.

-Quel est ton nom ? l'interrogea t-il.

-Haruka. répondit-il d'une voix neutre.

Rin avait du mal à contenir son émerveillement. Ce type le fascinait. Ses vêtements semblaient fait d'une étoffe qu'il n'avait jamais vue. Cet Haruka venait certainement de loin. Il avait l'air d'un gamin, à le reluquer comme ça, mais il s'en foutait complètement. Parce que ce garçon était différent. Il venait de l'extérieur. Et toutes les choses que le prince n'avait jamais vues semblaient imprimées dans ses yeux bleus.

Haruka l'intriguait, avec son regard où ondoyait une mer immobile. Rin était terriblement curieux de savoir si sa peau était aussi froide que son regard. Il a irrésistiblement envie de le toucher, de voir plus que cette façade.

Haruka était son prisonnier. Il avait le droit d'en faire ce qu'il voulait, n'est-ce pas ?

-Laissez nous seuls. ordonna t-il aux deux hommes, en appuyant ses paroles d'un regard signifiant clairement que quiconque oserait le déranger aurait affaire à lui. Lorsque les pas des gardes ne furent plus qu'un écho sur le sol carrelé du couloir, le prince se tourna vers son prisonnier, tenant toujours l'arme dans sa main gauche.

Rin observa la lame recourbée du sabre, tout en décrivant un lent cercle autour d'Haruka, qui se tenait toujours aussi immobile au milieu de la chambre. Pourtant, lorsque l'acier froid se posa contre son cou, le vagabond daigna lever son regard couleur d'océan vers Rin.

-Alors, Haruka, peux-tu me dire ce que tu faisais dans ma piscine ? Étais tu ici pour me tuer ?

La lame appuya davantage.

-Où alors t'es-tu simplement introduit ici dans le but de me piller ?

La pointe du sabre accrocha le tissu de son écharpe, la faisant lentement glisser au sol.

Haruka se raidit imperceptiblement.

-Rien de tout ça. Il n'y avait que ta piscine qui m'intéressait.

Le prince fronça les sourcils. C'était une blague ? Il avait pris le risque de se faire emprisonner, juste pour pouvoir nager ? Soit ce type mentait, soit il était fou à lier. Rin aimait beaucoup l'eau, certes, mais il se voyait mal à sa place. Après tout, comment aurait-il pu ?

-Je te demande pardon ?

-Toutes tes richesses m'indiffèrent. Et je n'aurais aucun intérêt à te tuer. répéta Haruka avec le même ton impassible.

Lentement, la rage occulta la surprise dans les prunelles de Rin. Jamais personne ne l'avait regardé de cette façon. On s'était toujours plié au moindre de ses caprices. Il était le prince, celui que tout le monde enviait, que tout le monde admirait -ou voulait tuer. Mais jamais on ne lui avait montré cet air totalement dénué d'un quelconque intérêt.

Et il détestait ça. Ça l'énervait comme pas possible, et Dieu savait que Rin Matsuoka n'était pas une personne à mettre en colère.

Le brun se retint de soupirer. C'était quoi ce regard ?

-Tu tenais tant que ça à ce que je t'assassines ?

Bon, c'était pas le bon moment pour faire de l'humour. Il s'en souviendrait la prochaine fois qu'il s'introduirait dans un palais.

-Je vais te faire passer l'envie de te foutre de moi.

Drôle de registre de langage pour un prince. Il le sentait mal, ce coup là.

Haruka se rendit compte que quelque chose n'était pas normal. Y'avait ses jambes qui semblaient faites de plomb, ses muscles qui refusaient de lui obéir. Et le regard écarlate de Rin qui le brûlait.

Il ne l'avait quand même pas empoisonné ? Une odeur encens qui chatouillait ses narines. Il écarta cette idée, c'était impossible puisqu'il ne pouvait pas savoir que ses gardes le trouveraient dans sa piscine.

Ce type était pas net, définitivement.

Rin ressera l'étreinte du sabre sur la gorge du brun, qui n'eut pas d'autre choix que de faire un pas en avant. Il ne lisait toujours rien dans son regard. Haruka n'avait pas peur. S'il avait compris que résister ne serait qu'une perte de temps et d'énergie, il n'entendait pas faciliter la tâche au prince.

Loin de là. Son front était brûlant contre le sien. Le brun respira lentement, et ferma les yeux, lorsque les lèvres de Rin effleurèrent les siennes.

Haruka ne vit rien venir. Le monde tournoya à une vitesse ahurissante autour de lui, et avant même qu'il ne puisse se raccrocher à quoi que ce soit, il se retrouva allongé sous Rin, qui l'immobilisait par les poignets pour l'empêcher de s'échapper.

Le brun rouvrit lentement les paupières. Il était prisonnier. Et son tortionnaire entendait bien en profiter jusqu'à la dernière seconde.

Les doigts de Rin coururent sur son dos encore recouvert d'une fine pellicule d'eau. Ses mains s'attardèrent sur ses hanches, retraçant chaque courbe de sa magnifique chute de reins.

Rin scruta à nouveau le visage du voyageur. Toujours aucune appréhension. Au contraire, ses yeux semblaient le défier d'aller plus loin.

S'il cherchait à le provoquer, il allait être servi. Il embuerait son regard de désir. Il ferait hurler ses lèvres trop silencieuses. Il le ferait se tordre de douleur, lui qui s'entêtait à rester immobile.

Haruka lui appartiendrait.

Le brun se laissait manipuler comme un pantin emmêlé dans un millier de fils dorés. Il était pris dans la toile de Rin. Il ne pouvait pas s'en défaire -et plus ça allait, moins il en avait envie.

L'odeur salée de sa peau, la saveur inconnue de ses lèvres, chaque mouvement était une découverte pour le prince. Haruka était un voyage à lui tout seul, fait de mille couleurs inconnues. Comme une tempête de sable au milieu du désert, qui emportait tout sur son passage. Une cicatrice a peine estompée attira son attention alors que ses dents pointues mordillaient la peau tendre de son cou. Il voulait savoir. Il voulait connaître toutes les aventures qu'Haruka avait pu vivre pendant que lui, restait cloîtré dans son palais perdu au milieu des tempêtes de sable orientales.

Rin s'emparait de ses lèvres tentatrices, l'air de ne jamais vouloir les lui rendre. Haruka se sentait brûler, son coeur pulsant dans sa poitrine comme s'il allait exploser. Leurs bouches se cherchaient, se trouvaient, et leurs langues se liaient, s'entrelaçaient.

Haruka laissa un soupir s'échouer contre l'épaule du prince, à bout de souffle. C'était la seule faiblesse qu'il se permettait. Ses lèvres resteraient closes. Jamais Rin ne saurait l'effet qu'il faisait à son corps- ce traître. Leurs hanches ondulaient dans un rythme lent -trop lent pour l'impatience de Rin. Il le possèderait. Les traits du brun s'animèrent enfin d'une grimace de douleur. Haruka se mordit les lèvres. Il resterait silencieux, refusant de céder si facilement aux caprices de son tortionnaire.

Tout disparaissait. Le plafond scintillant, les tapisseries multicolores, l'odeur d'encens. Il n'y avait plus de voyageur trop téméraire ni de prince pas assez patient. Juste Rin et Haruka.

Le prince obtenait toujours ce qu'il désirait d'un simple claquement de doigts, n'est-ce pas ?

Haruka n'en faisait pas partie. Il était hors de question qu'il le laisse...

Bon sang, c'était lui, où il avait des dents vraiment pointues ? Le brun était pratiquement sûr que son cou saignait. Chaque coup de reins qu'imprimait Rin l'enflammait. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se cambrer, c'était juste tellement, tellement...

_**Tellement bon, bordel.**_

Qu'est-ce qu'il disait, déjà ? Ses lèvres resteraient closes, ouais. Absolument. Ca promettait d'être une nuit parfaitement calme.

* * *

**-X- (petits tirets et X destinés à vous annoncer que cette jolie petite histoire est terminée *fais tomber le rideau et se prend les pieds dedans*)**

- Petite note à l'intention d'Awaix : Vouala. J'ose espérer que j'ai réussi a faire plaisir à la fana de yaoi que tu es. Encore Joyeux Anniversaire Awa !

Petite note à l'intention de ma chère meilleure amie, j'ai nommé UsagiOnee-chan -parce que je sais que tu passeras par là, parce que je t'ai dit de regarder Free! et qu'un rating M sur une de mes histoires ça ne se loupe pas- I'm not sorry.

**Aeliheart974, qui retourne manger des gâteaux dans un placard avec Xerxes Break pour oublier qu'elle est au bord de la crise de nerfs.**


End file.
